


Demons in my heart.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Demons, Depression, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, I tried a no typical story, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Abuse accident via magic, Suicidal Thoughts, loss of hearing, loss of senses, loss of sight, my first time writing a mystery, please be kind T.T, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: After an incident that made him leave his family and life behind, Taemin bought a small house in an abandoned neighborhood. He got in his new house uncaring of how haunted it was until he had to face an annoying Kim Jongin, his "neighbour" who seemed to be more mysterious than him.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Taemythological Round One





	Demons in my heart.

It was around ten pm when Lee Taemin stood in front of a charcoal black house in an abandoned neighbourhood. It was so creepy being in an area even homeless people avoided like the plague. Taemin could hear his breathing echoing through the silence and it relieved him. He set his bag down to fish a key out and looked behind himself, to check if anybody was looking at him.

His eyes scanned around before he pushed the key inside the hole, turning it three times before pushing the door open. The house was sold with its furniture, but Taemin bought a sleeping bag to use for the time being. He didn’t even bother to clean up his sleeping area. He just picked his sleeping bag, set it on the floor, and slid in to rest.

It was a long exhausting day.

He woke up in the middle of the night, the stairs were creaking again but he scoffed, turning to sleep on his side he went back to sleep. He didn’t fear the demons upstairs nearly as much as he feared the demon inside him. 

By sunrise, he woke up hearing creaks again but instead of going back to sleep, he decided to clean the place. He turned on all the faucets over the house to let the dirty water flow down. He filled the old buckets he found in the basement with the dirty water then he emptied it in the backyard. He also threw buckets of water to clean the attic then from there pushed all the water to the front door, making sure he scrubbed the floor well enough. 

It was a miracle the wood didn’t crack with the weight of the heavy furniture he pushed out of the double doors. He emptied the house from everything he could find, noticing how he didn’t see anyone in the upstairs area. He emptied the buckets of water all over the floor, wiping furiously enough to scrub the dark hardening dust from the wood. It took him the entire day to just wipe it clean and he ended up not eating a single meal as he slept in his sleeping bag. 

He heard the creaks and the obvious sound of steps upstairs several times during the night but he didn’t react much. The following day, the kitchen was clean enough for Taemin to use the old wooden stove. He broke a few chairs to use as wood for the stove and he relaxed at the heat that filled the house slowly. He ate until he felt full and just laid in his sleeping bag for most of the morning. By Lunch, he made himself a bowl of ramen when a series of knocks made him choke.

He set the remaining of his ramen down and walked to the front door. A tall, sunkissed, beautiful man stood in front of him with a dashing smile. “Hi,” the man said, “I’m Kim Jongin,” Taemin nodded to that, trying not to talk, but the man didn’t seem to notice as he pointed to the identical house in front of Taemin’s house and said, “I live in the house across from yours and I thought you would like some help? I saw you cleaning yesterday.” 

Taemin sighed. “I’m Taemin,” he said before looking back inside his empty house, “I don’t think I need help. I moved everything out to the backyard. You can go there and pick whatever you find interesting.” Jongin looked like he was about to step in for that but Taemin stopped him, “The door to the backyard is there.” He pointed to the small door beside the house which he didn’t understand the use for as the other side was open but Jongin didn’t seem to make that remark. 

It was strange for someone who lived across from you and had a clear view of your house to not mention it or even go there. Taemin didn’t seem bothered by it but still kept his taser in his pocket. He sat down to eat his food and observed Jongin from the open backdoors. The man looked nostalgic, almost sad as he touched the furniture. Soon enough, Jongin picked a box, “Can I have this?” Taemin nodded at Jongin’s question and the man smiled before bowing his head, “Thank you for your generosity.” 

He left right after and Taemin was alone with the silence. The creaks and steps didn’t disrupt much of the silence as Taemin simply looked at the space. His thoughts suddenly went back to the soft monolid smiley eyes of the man of his heart and he shook his head to stop the thought from developing further.

He had to do something. 

The evening went slow, as Taemin spent most of it scrubbing furniture and making sure every inch was spotlessly clean. It was exhausting and he fell asleep as soon as he set the sleeping bag down. The sound of running up the staircase didn’t even move him from his spot despite waking him up softly. “Let me fucking sleep,” he growled sleepily before snoring. 

The morning he found the furniture back in their spot, dry, and no marks on the relatively impossible floor. He just stood up and looked at the ceiling before sighing, “I said I didn’t need help!” he yelled, “But thank you anyway!” 

“You’re welcome,” a voice startled him and he looked at the open backdoor where Jongin was standing by the frame. “I moved the furniture back with my friends,” he said with a smile, “it was better than to leave it to soak in the storm.” 

“Storm?” Taemin was still sleepy as he unzipped his sleeping bag and stood up, folding it and tucking it in his backpack. He approached Jongin to notice the heavy dark sky, “I need to do some groceries,” he mumbled to himself and walked out of the house before noticing that Jongin didn’t say a word when he approached him. Looking back at the house, he wondered how he hadn’t heard the sound of steps around him but then, he spent two nights hearing them. Still, the furniture was set so close to him that it would be practically impossible not to wake him up. 

He didn’t truly fear being hurt but he also didn’t like to be surrounded by mystery. 

He bought food for himself as it started pouring down furiously outside. The cashier asked him if he would like to remain for a cup of ramen until the storm eased but he refused. The less contact he had with people the better it was. 

He had to tuck his purchases in two plastic bags as he walked back home, wearing a t-shirt and short sweatpants. He didn’t care but he knew he needed to hurry if he wanted to warm up before lunch. He was soaked when he got home, finding it empty. He wondered if Jongin hadn’t gotten home before the rain but dismissed the thought immediately. “Who cares,” he whispered. He was glad there was still some wood for him to make a fire in the wood’s stove. He curled by the stove as he slurped down his food.

The house was already cold but it got so cold that Taemin had to sit inches away from the stove as he cooked another pack of ramen. 

As he picked the bowl to eat his second ramen, he noticed a shadow running out of the kitchen. It startled him but he didn’t react much. “Do you want some ramen?” he asked as he sat down, “I’ll leave you some.” He ate silently before hearing a loud noise as if someone was dragging a bed across a room. He didn’t pause for that, eating still. “I’m not scared,” he said as the silence followed, “You must be scared of me instead.” 

He cleaned up and washed the dishes before curling up beside the stove again. The creaks and the sound of footsteps were heard but he ignored them as he slept in his spot. 

When he woke up, he was in the bed.

Upstairs.

It was a bit frightening as he didn’t feel himself move and he held the amulet in his chest. “He didn’t come out. No, I am fine,” Taemin whispered to himself as he left the bed, “I am fine.” He walked out of the room as he noticed a shadow get in a room but he simply walked down to find the stove still on. The wood was ashes mostly but the heat in the kitchen was still enough to make Taemin’s frozen limbs relax. 

He sat down, picking his phone, and called the only number he was fine calling. “What?” The man said on the other side of the line.

“Hi, Kibum hyung,” Taemin said softly, “I’m just checking up on Jin Ki hyung.” 

Kibum sighed which made Taemin bite his lower lip. “Taemin, you know he won’t remember you, right? That’s how we managed to break the curse,” Kibum said, “You can’t keep hanging on him. Move on.” 

“I …” Kibum ended the call before Taemin could say anything and Taemin found himself shedding tears as he held the beeping phone, “I miss him.” He slammed the phone on the table and sat there, angry and sad at the same time. “I hate you! I hate you so much! Everything went wrong because of you,” Taemin hissed as he slammed his fist on his chest, “Why don’t you disappear and leave me alone?” 

“Talking to yourself?” Taemin looked up to see Jongin by the door’s frame when the man asked: “Can I get in?” 

“Fuck off,” Taemin hissed as he walked out of the kitchen where the double doors were. He noticed the silence and walked back to see Jongin gone. “What the heck?” He rushed out of the house to the backyard and looked around in wonder when he noticed a dark figure in the upstairs window. A very familiar shadow. 

He rushed upstairs, mad, “Jongin! I saw you! Get down right now!” He yelled as he reached the upper level and soon the doors of the entire house started shaking, the knobs wiggling as if people were trapped there. “Stop!” Taemin yelled, “If I get mad, there will be worse consequences on whoever you are.” 

It made the noises stop and Taemin opened the door to find the room empty. As he inspected it, he noticed Jongin in the backyard, walking in so he rushed to walk out when he noticed the same shadow run down the stairs. “Stop it right there!” Taemin yelled following the shadow. 

He walked to the kitchen to find Jongin standing there with a bottle of red wine. “I see that you are getting along with the ghosts around,” Jongin teased.

“I hope for your sake that they are just ghosts,” Taemin said darkly, “leave the house before I lose control over myself.” The tone he used made Jongin raise an eyebrow and get comfortable. “I am serious, Jongin.” Taemin could truly feel it, the anger and rage seeping through his pores and poisoning the air so he warned again, “Don’t stay here if ever lose control. It won’t look pretty.” 

Jongin chuckled, stepping back. “You think you’re intimidating but you sure are cute,” Jongin said with a smirk, “I’ll go for now, since you asked nicely, but I’ll be back to check on you.” 

“Why would you ever…? You know what? Nevermind. Just hurry out of my property,” Taemin hissed as he closed the doors. He made sure every door was locked before sitting by the stove. He suddenly felt so cold as his anger dissipated. Was it the weather? Was it the ghosts? He didn’t truly know but it was so cold that he couldn’t stay still.

After a while, Taemin curled in his sleeping bag, laying on the sofa. He had nothing to do, no family to see, no hobby, no goals, and all because of the demon locked within his shell of a body, tied behind his soul, guarded by his subconscious. 

It was hard to live with that. 

He eventually slept, waking up after midnight, and the first thing he noticed was the shadows in the dark. Faceless people were standing in front of him before vanishing as soon as he moved. It confused him enough to walk to the front door, noticing the house in front of him all lit. 

Jongin must be awake, he thought.

He just needed to do something so he stood by the door, looking at the house. He saw no sign of life in it, aside from the light, but as he was about to get inside, he noticed a black shadow walk slowly. It walked slow enough for Taemin to realize it wasn’t truly human. He frowned. “The neighbourhood indeed has an issue with ghosts,” he commented to himself as he walked inside. The wood creaked under his steps as he got in the kitchen. The warmth in the room made him consider sleeping by the stove or perhaps moving it. 

He sat down by the warm stove, curled around his stomach so much he was hungry but too tired to cook. “I wish you could just disappear,” he whispered, “I wish I could live like a normal person. I wish I could still be with my Jin Ki hyung without fearing for his life. I wish I could just… live.” 

“What’s stopping you?” A voice whispered and Taemin’s body stiffened before he stood up.

He left the room and looked around in the darkness, waiting for another voice or a sound, but the entire house was suddenly silent. He stood there, wondering who it could be before he walked up to check the upstairs. As he was in the bedroom, he heard running on the first floor and he ran down to catch whoever was playing games with him but the place was empty.

“Who the fuck are you?” Taemin yelled, “If you think this is funny, watch when he comes and none of you will be safe. It won’t matter whether you are ghosts or demons, he is much worse.” Taemin was breathless as he stood in the dark. “He won’t show mercy and I won't be able to protect you, so please don’t make noises.” 

The house remained silent for the following hours. He ate and went back to sleep, waking with a fever that he ignored. He had a headache, he was cold, he was tired, and he lacked the will to live. He simply slurped the remainder of the soggy noodle that he heated from yesterday and then slept once again. When he woke up, he was in bed upstairs. He had a cold cloth on his forehead, it wasn’t even wet but damn cold, and a tray of food waited for him.

Steps reached his ears before Jongin’s face showed up. “I came to check on you and found you bathing in a fever,” He explained as he helped Taemin sit properly for food, “so I made you something fast. I’m not a good cook though.” 

However, the food tasted good. Taemin was even surprised that it did but Jongin left him alone as soon as he offered the tray. Taemin could hear steps and people talking outside but he had no idea who Jongin spoke to.

He had never seen anyone but Jongin in the entire neighbourhood. It was frustrating to think of it. Taemin wanted to leave the bed when he felt a weight on the bed that lasted merely a few seconds before Jongin got in. “What are you doing?” Jongin asked him. 

“I wanted to use the bathroom, perhaps shower,” Taemin said, avoiding Jongin’s touch, “I need to cool down.” 

“Yeah, true,” Jongin said looking back, “I’ll turn the heater on for you, just wait until the tub is full of warm water.” 

Taemin simply nodded and got in the bathroom, which smelt like moulded wood, he closed the door behind him. “The fuck is going on?” Taemin wondered as he leaned against the tub. He turned the faucets and waited, a hand under the running water when it turned red suddenly. He jerked his hand away in shock but the colour stopped and clear water ran down. 

If he was in his right mind, he would be out of the house, but Taemin wasn’t in his right mind. He had never been a sane person since he was cursed to have the devil locked inside him.

He showered fast, before leaving the bathroom in wobbly steps. He heard steps downstairs, voices, but ignored it as he made sure to wear his dirty clothes. It didn’t matter whether they were dirty or not as he was curious. He found Jongin alone, sitting in the kitchen’s dining table alone, and he sat in front of the man. 

“You should lay down,” Jongin commented. 

“Who was with you?” Taemin asked, “I heard voices. Who was it?” 

Jongin smiled at that and pushed his bowl of soup to Taemin, whispering, “They know you can hear them.” 

“I do,” Taemin deadpanned, “but I don’t get it. What is happening here?” 

Jongin fidgeted a little and looked away as if he could see beyond the walls. “Twenty years ago or so, people used to live here,” he said, “happy people, tormented people, all kinds of people…” 

“Then fire took over everything and they died?” Taemin pointed out the blackness on the walls. Jongin nodded at that and Taemin scoffed, “I figured out that I’m surrounded by ghosts.” 

“You don’t seem scared of them.” Jongin studied Taemin’s nonchalant expression before smirking; “you sure are interesting.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Taemin dismissed him, standing, “as long as your ghosts leave me alone, we will be fine.” 

“We will be fine?” Jongin repeated his words in confusion and Taemin simply picked his sleeping bag and got into it, curling inside. 

Jongin remained by Taemin's side despite how little effort the man made to interact with him. Taemin was too sick to fight him out of the house anyway. 

He woke up on the bed upstairs again, wondering when Jongin managed to touch him without him noticing again. 

Unless he was sleepwalking, Taemin didn't know what to think else. He was still feverish but far more aware of his surroundings. The voices were back and louder. Jongin was one among them as Taemin tiptoed down the stairs. He tried to make as little noise as possible but Jongin was alone, stirring a pot.

Taemin looked around in confusion but brushed it off. “Ah, nevermind,” He hissed to himself sitting by the table.

“I noticed you barely ate anything the past day,” Jongin commented, “So I made you something filling.”

Jongin made him a spicy stew with some rice and kimchi. Taemin nearly scoffed because it was far from being filling. His mother or even Jin Ki made much more food. He, however, thanked Jongin and ate silently. 

It was his first homemade food since he left his last address. 

“Do you like it?” Jongin asked, biting his lips nervously. Taemin nodded without making any comment but Jongin seemed over the moon about it. He kept a large smile on as he observed Taemin finish his plate.

He served Taemin again without asking the sick man if he could eat more and Taemin was still too sick to fight. He finished his food silently despite his annoyed expression. “I’ve mixed medical herbs in the stew. It’s supposed to help you fight the flu out of your system,” Jongin explained eventually, “so I made you eat a great portion.” 

“Thanks,” Taemin mumbled, “You troubled yourself. I could heal just fine after a day or two.” 

Jongin frowned. “That’s impossible, you could die of fever if I didn’t help you,” he pointed out, “You were burning hot, Taemin.” 

Taemin chuckled. “He won’t let me die,” he looked up to meet Jongin’s eyes. “The demon who haunts my life won’t let me die easily.” Jongin’s expression went serious and Taemin’s smile stretched. “I told you that you should stay away from me, didn’t I?” 

“I guess I knew something was off about you but I still approached you,” Jongin admitted, “it’s not like I don’t have demons haunting me.” 

“I mean it,” Taemin hissed, “In the literal form. I am hunted down by a demon, not some past traumas.” 

Jongin scoffed. “I didn’t say otherwise,” he teasingly said. 

It irritated Taemin so he picked up the dishes, washing them just to avoid the man. He noticed the silence and looked toward the table to notice Jongin looking at him and smiling. “What?” he snarled.

“You still have a fever,” Jongin commented.

“I am fine,” Taemin countered as he was done washing the dishes. He turned back to notice Jongin gone and he frowned. “I didn’t hear him leave.” 

“I’m here,” Jongin’s voice startled him and he looked at the door to find Jongin standing there with a bottle in hand. “I got you medicine,” Jongin said offering the bottle of oriental meds in hand, “it’s safer than modern meds since we don’t know what caused your fever.”

“Thanks,” Taemin said eventually, picking the bottle and looking away. He took a pill and set the bottle aside when Jongin approached him, filled his dented mug with water and offered it to him. Taemin looked at him curiously before accepting the water, drinking it to the last drop.

Jongin smiled at that. “I’ll go buy some groceries, so I can make you more food for lunch and dinner,” he softly said, “do you want to join me? Or maybe rest?” 

Taemin sighed before facing him. “You don’t have to do that,” he said sternly, “I’m fine.” 

“I’ll buy groceries anyway,” Jongin countered, “better for you to rest, I’ll pick some cold meds too.” Jongin ruffled Taemin’s hair as he stepped back, smiling still, and walked out of the house while Taemin just shook his head.

“He sure doesn’t know how to stop or when,” Taemin muttered to himself. He was sure that he was clear on his warning, regardless of how little details he shared. It was frustrating but also heartwarming.

Taemin had nobody in his life since Jin Ki got cursed. The human touch Jongin brought back to him made him miss his family and his ex-boyfriend incredibly. Hurt by the memories of his lost ones, Taemin made it back to the upstairs bedroom and laid lifelessly for a while. He heard noises outside the room but dejected, he didn’t move to check. 

The noises rose in octaves but Taemin didn’t flinch regardless. Running steps, door slamming and random furniture moving around, none of those sounds made Taemin move. Until Jongin’s familiar voice filled the space. “Taemin! I got you some spicy rice cakes!” he yelled.

Taemin sighed and left the bed. He walked down, his heart racing with warmth despite his resolve and found Jongin already stuffing his mouth. The latter noticed Taemin and smiled widely. 

“Here, I got a lot for you,” he said pointing at the plate facing his, “come and join me.”

Taemin sat down and faced Jongin, his face serious. “Why do you insist on helping me? I kept pushing you away since I came,” Taemin pointed out and Jongin nodded. “Why?” 

“I find you interesting,” Jongin admitted, eating normally. 

“I am dangerous. You will get hurt,” Taemin warned, a sudden weight hitting the bottom of his guts. The interest Jongin showed felt familiar yet foreign, it felt like Jin Ki’s but just much bolder. 

Jongin nodded, which surprised Taemin, and said, “I’m equally dangerous and will hurt you too, I don’t see why I would be intimidated by that.” Taemin frowned and Jongin smirked adding, “in fact, you should be the scared one.” 

Taemin felt shivers run down his spine, mostly because Jongin’s smirk was predatory, and he picked the rice cake. He tried to eat while ignoring Jongin’s eyes but it didn’t seem to work as he looked up several times only to find Jongin looking at him, his smirk unfazed. 

“Is this what you planned for Lunch?” He asked, feeling hot.

Jongin chuckled and teasingly said, “this is a snack, which you deserved. Lunch will be made shortly.” He left the table with his empty plate and Taemin decided he was teased enough so he focused on eating and curled in his discarded sleeping bag in the living room. He slept as soon as he zipped it all the way.

He woke up in bed, but much later in the evening. The sun was setting when he walked down and noticed Jongin sitting alone with a book in hand. “Oh, you woke up,” Jongin said as he smiled. He left his chair to approach Taemin, resting a cold hand on his forehead. 

It was perhaps the first contact with a human hand Taemin was conscious of, in ages. 

“Your fever dropped,” Jongin’s voice woke Taemin from his sudden daze, “I truly worried.” 

Taemin frowned. “My fever rose again?” he asked only for Jongin to nod. He simply heated the food and served Taemin with a smile. Taemin frowned at his odd behaviour but said nothing as he was starving. 

He finished his food in a record time which made Jongin smile brightly. “You ate well today,” Jongin commented as he offered meds to Taemin, “it’s a good sign.” 

Taemin offered to wash his own dishes but Jongin just ushered him to sit down, before offering him a bag of Chips. “Isn’t it unhealthy?” Taemin couldn’t stop himself from teasingly speaking and Jongin simply smiled. 

“I don’t believe a bag of Chips would make you any sicker, my dear.” He said eventually, “spoil yourself.” 

Taemin couldn’t react to that as he simply ate his chips and kept his eyes on Jongin who made Taemin feel like the guest inside his own house. He was confused about Jongin’s behaviour for the majority of the evening, even when Jongin sat by his side and pulled his head to rest on his legs. Taemin simply allowed him to, observing him. 

Slowly, he dozed off and woke up the next morning to find himself in his upstairs bedroom. Jongin was cooking in the kitchen, humming a tune, when Taemin walked down. “Good morning, Taeminnie,” Jongin said without looking his way. “You slept soundlessly last night.” 

“Did I have a fever again?” Taemin asked and Jongin shook his head, without looking toward Taemin which worried the other, “are you okay?” 

Jongin looked at him and Taemin gasped. “Don’t worry, it will fade soon,” Jongin assured as he served Taemin flawlessly. “I can see you fine.” 

“How? You are blind,” Taemin hissed, hitting his chest. “I thought I had him in control!” 

Jongin chuckled, admitting easily: “he is feisty but don't worry. I’ll regain my sight in a few hours, I promise.” 

Taemin couldn’t believe his ears. “You met  _ him  _ and you still want to be around me?” He asked in shock and Jongin nodded.

“He isn’t that bad,” Jongin commented with a smirk. “It took me a while to realize I was dealing with two different people, at first, so much you behave the same.” Taemin glared at him but Jongin didn’t seem to realize. “He was careful with me too, kicked me out twice of, and warned me tons of times that he would hurt me. I didn’t know a kiss would turn me blind and deaf. It was kind of thrilling the first time it happened.” 

Taemin’s brain froze. “The first… what?” 

“I think I kissed you seven times, so far. He cursed me only twice, so it’s great progress.” Jongin’s eyes were getting greyish and dark as he said so. Taemin was shocked by that. 

It looked like the demon’s curse faded and Taemin’s heart was suddenly filled with hope. 

Jongin acted normal and at some point, his sight returned, so Taemin relaxed incredibly. He even accepted a walk with Jongin in the neighbourhood. “So are you a kind of witch?” Taemin asked.

“I’m a demon trapped in a human body,” Jongin said with a smirk, “people used to call us Vampire, or ghouls or whatever. It depends on the appearance we take but we are all creatures of fire, just like him.” Jongin didn’t have to say who he was talking about, Taemin was aware he meant the demon trapped inside him. “When did you get him trapped inside you?” 

“Apparently, I played a spiritual game and he possessed me when I was eight and an exorcist failed to kick him out so he sealed him in me,” Taemin briefly said, “he had always been there but surprisingly, only when I fell in love did he show up. I feel so unlucky.” 

“Hmm, I doubt you being in love has to do with anything,” Jongin assured, “I think you are of age now.” 

“I’m twenty-two,” Taemin assured and Jongin nodded. 

“I guess he started cursing people only when you got twenty-on years old, right?” Taemin hummed at that and Jongin chuckled. “I guess that coming of age period was stressful.” 

“It was, I planned to go to college after my mandatory service but I couldn’t even do that,” Taemin whined. “He fucked up my life.” 

“Yeah,” Jongin didn’t push for a while. “Aren’t you curious?” 

“About what?” 

“Your house,” Jongin pointed at the house which was lit and a dark figure stood there. “Do you want to know to whom this dark shadow belonged to?” 

“No,” Taemin firmly said. “They are demons I can live my life ignoring.” He pointed to his chest. “I can’t ignore him though.” 

Jongin chuckled before commenting. “He’s cute.” Taemin scoffed in amusement but said nothing as they reached his front door. They got in as a crush was heard upstairs and Jongin looked at Taemin who just ignored it and walked to the kitchen to make himself something to eat. “Hungry?”

“No, just got nothing better to do.” 

Jongin nodded and helped him cook something easy. It was a fancier version of an instant noodle but Taemin didn’t comment on that, slurping the chicken broth and just chewing silently while Jongin walked up. Taemin heard Jongin move things upstairs and he was fine with that. It was when Jongin’s body was thrown out of the stairs, rolling down, that he panicked.

“No! Jongin!” He rushed to the man, holding his head close. “Do you hear me? What happened?” 

“They are mad you don’t want to leave,” Jongin said between coughs and winces. “Damn, my back hurts.” Jongin sat up and stretched while Taemin felt his insides turn cold. 

Something within him was angry but in such a way, he felt like his inside was getting freezing. Before he knew, he blacked out. When he woke up, the walls were less dark than he remembered them. He was laying in the bed upstairs, alone. 

He left the bed, noticing the deafening silence, and found Jongin sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand. “What happened?” 

“Your demon chased them out,” Jongin simply said. “He got mad they hurt me and chased them out.” 

“My demon… Chased demons out… because you were hurt? Why?” 

Taemin was astonished. He was even floored because he didn’t expect such behaviour from the demon trapped in him. Jongin didn’t answer and Taemin didn’t push. 

It was a discussion for another day. Right then, he was famished and something was simmering for a while. Jongin stood to refill his cup and offered it to Taemin who shook his head. “Let’s eat,” Jongin announced suddenly, picking what he made for Taemin and setting it on the table before bringing the stew to the middle of it. It smelled divine when Taemin joined Jongin at the table.

Once he was full and happy about it, he noticed how burdened Jongin looked. “Are you okay?” 

“Yes, don’t worry.”

“The house is silent,” Taemin commented as he looked around. “I truly didn’t mind them around, they made the house feel lively.” 

Jongin scoffed. “I noticed.” Taemin looked at him in confusion so he explained, “you didn’t seem to mind them around ever since you came.” 

“Yeah,” Taemin said with a sigh. “Now, I guess I’m really alone.” Jongin didn’t answer and Taemin noticed the dark glare on his face. He avoided the man’s eyes and picked the dishes to wash them. He soon felt a hand on his forehead. 

he looked at Jongin who had a serious expression on. “Your fever is perhaps gone. Your forehead is much colder than yesterday.” 

Taemin felt himself smile and looked at Jongin, noticing the man’s smile as well. “You are caring, for a demon.” 

“Am I? I thought you considered me as a nuisance,” Jongin teased but Taemin admitted honestly.

“You are the first source of warmth I had since I gave up.” 

Jongin looked at him in shock. “Give up on what?” 

“I came here to die, Jongin. I came here to slowly fade into nothing, nobody knows I live here but you, nobody would call to check on me.” Taemin noticed how pain filled his insides and how he teared up, so he looked away and said, “the fact he can’t hurt you gave me hope that at least, you will be around long enough for me to enjoy this warmth before it’s gone.” 

“I...” Jongin scoffed, shocked. “I never heard someone say something like this about me before. Even the demons of the neighbourhood cursed me, blaming me for the fire that killed everybody.” 

“Either you did that or not, it won’t matter. They are gone, ghosts condemned to suffer for eternity. Don’t keep their blame at heart,” Taemin commented to which Jongin nodded, smiling a little.

“You are right,” he said, “I guess I have something more to focus on instead.” His eyes studied Taemin before he approached the man and kissed him softly. 

Taemin didn’t push the man away but instead held the back of his neck and gave in. He savoured it every second of it because  _ damn it felt so good. _


End file.
